Generally, reaction apparatuses are required to prepare products through a chemical reaction. A batch-type reactor in which raw material products are added into, and then stirred in one reactor has been usually used as such reaction apparatuses. However, when the batch-type reactor is used, a large amount of non-raw material products may be generated since a sufficient reaction does not occur on reactions requiring a rapid mass transfer rate. Also, when a catalyst is used, a process of separating the catalyst is essentially required, resulting in an increase in cost in use of a large-scaled batch-type reactor.
Korean Patent No. 10-961,765 discloses a spinning disk reactor. However, the spinning disk reactor has a problem in that a raw material reactant remains in a spinning disk for a short retention time since the disk is disposed in a horizontal direction. Accordingly, a spinning cone column (SCC) capable of improving a retention time of the raw material reactant by installing a disk having a certain slope, that is, a cone, has been proposed.
In the case of the spinning cone column, rotating cones and fixed cones are alternately installed inside one column. However, the spinning cone column has no means capable of removing scale generated in the rotating cones or fixed cones. When such scale grows into lump, the lump may be separated to disturb an operation of the apparatus.